


My Lavender Rose

by Texidex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Delinquent, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Gangs, Genderbend, High School AU, Modern AU, eruri - Freeform, fem eruri, for.....convenience.., genderbend au, levi is like the biggest butch ever, oh yeah the main two are the only ones genderbent, will probably end up adding minor characters later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texidex/pseuds/Texidex
Summary: Karanes High School always had a lot of shady groups surrounding its campus, and accidentally getting involved with one of the most notorious group leaders was the last thing model student, Erwin Smith, expected to happen.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	My Lavender Rose

The air felt like a thousand knives stabbing all through her body as she ran, her throat stinging from the amount of air she was breathing in to make up for the speed she was going at. Great, my first day back as a senior and I already get myself involved with some shady gang! What the hell were they doing back there? 

The blonde raced down the alleyway with three shadowed figures chasing after her, one being noticeably more ahead than the rest, the one she saw beating the literal shit out of someone prior to this. She whipped her head around to asses how far behind they were, only to see the one person still hot on her trail. What’s this persons deal?

The alleyway seemed almost like a labyrinth, so many twists and turns with no sign of freedom anywhere.

Just then, it was as if all her prayers of making it out alive were answered, for there before her was an opening onto the main street. The downtown area was always bustling, even at night, it was just her luck that she had let her curiosity get the best of her. 

Taking a leap forward out of the passage, the tall woman swiftly scanned her surroundings, maybe there was someone around to help her, revealing that there was no one in sight.

Suddenly from behind her, a violent tug of her collar pulling her back into the darker area came. She let out a choke gasping for air while being yanked down to the height of the hooded person now holding her in their grasp, whatever was going to happen next sure as hell wasn’t going to be good.

—————————————

Summer rolled around in almost an instant, it had seemed that the students were just doing exams a month ago and were now becoming seniors, getting ready to look for upcoming universities and applying for scholarships. 

This was the exact case for Erwin Smith, a straight A student who was well known for having some of the best grades in the year. She had been admired by many for her vast knowledge on all things to do with history, often offering to be tutors for many of her classmates.

It was quite funny really, how most would either greatly admire her for her work in and around the class, or would feel incredibly jealous and threatened by her outstanding scores and perfect record. She was the epitome of a teachers pet. 

Despite the schools image of her however, Erwin was actually pretty heated when it came to things she was passionate about. Whether it was about a new book she had read or a new movie she had caught on TV; the girl became animated the second they were brought up in small conversation. She always managed to turn just a little remark about a piece of media into an hour long rant when given the chance. This was one of the many small things she had picked up from her friend Hanji over the years, it was no surprise that the too had gotten along so well and for so long over the years. 

She mainly spent her time in the library talking with friends, always having long debates about current affairs in the media. From any old persons view, she was your basic, cookie-cutter model student, always on top of everyone else while still acting humble when complimented on her incredible wit. 

————

“You can’t be serious Erwin! You’re really gonna try run for student president this year? That’s unlike you!” Hanji, her rather loud and outgoing friend let out a screech of laughter following the blondes announcement.

It’s true, no matter how noble the woman was, she was never one to be interested in leading a student council before. However, after much deliberation over the wellbeing and image of the school, no one would be able to do the job of fixing it up like she could. All her ideas going completely unnoticed by her peers brought her to the conclusion that she must lead this school to success herself, if no one else was going to do it that was. 

“I submitted my application yesterday during lunch, I feel that this school needs a better view from the public, and all these stories of gang violence going on around it’s campus wont help it one bit.” Erwin looked down at the book laid out in front of her, furrowing her eyebrows. Coming to Karanes High had been a dream of hers since Junior High, it was even considered to be one of the best schools in the country at some point, it was hard to believe that now, considering how delinquents basically took over the place. 

This was precisely why Erwin strived so passionately to become the head of the student council, she believed that these so-called ‘students’ needed to be effectively disciplined, and shown how to give proper respect to the authorities in their campus. 

“Well I guess since there won’t be a lot of people applying this year, you’ll get my vote.” Hanji teased, grinning mischievously at Erwin who seemed deep in thought as she usually was. Hanji waved their hand across the distracted woman’s face in order to snap her back into reality, “hellooooo? Erwin are you there?” 

The blonde turned to her friend who was looking especially curious as to where she went for a second, she chuckled and brushed it off by changing the conversation, 

“If i’m not mistaken, I heard that you and Mike were looking to start a band, what brought this on?”

Hanji leant back in their seat, looking up at the ceiling as they explained, “Well.....the battle of the bands was coming up soon, and like you I thought it would be worth giving it a try. It’s been a pain in the ass trying to find a good singer though, almost no one here has a voice suited to our style and times running out for applications.” 

Erwin had heard about the event before, even wondering whether or not it was worth getting involved in before realising that it was absolutely not her kind of scene. 

“hmm...maybe you should put some posters up around the school, someone you’re looking for is bound to see it, right?” 

“I’d better talk to Mike about it, for all I know he could have found someone already!” 

The bells ring echoed throughout the school, students packing up their things from lunch and hurrying to class. Hanji lazily threw their bag over their shoulder and let out a long groan, “man...I don’t wanna go to philosophy next, that Zachary, he always has it in for me!”

The taller girl took her time putting her books back into her bag, there was no rush really. By the time Erwin had become a senior, it was more acceptable to show up late to class; as long as you had an adequate reason that was. 

Erwin mentally scanned through her timetable, noting that she indeed had English next, however, all they would be doing that period was work from other classes as her teacher had called in sick that morning. This was the perfect opportunity to write down a rough plan for her speech, she thought. The voting polls will be open soon, and god did she want to make a good enough impression to win. 

She wasn’t going to let this school become a shit-hole like these lowlifes have made it out to be.

If someone random were to flick through her journal, they’d be safe to assume that Erwin was very serious about note-taking, hell, the woman would write down anything you’d tell her if she could. 

Her father had taught her from a young age to be very curious about the world, the fact he was a teacher at her old school meant she could ask as many questions as she wanted about how everything worked, where people came from, how society had built up to the point they were in now. It was why her favourite class had always been history, something about getting to learn how past events played through was how she managed to climb to the top of the class with her grades.

Of course this didn’t mean she didn’t excel in other classes, the student was also exceptional at mathematics. If anyone needed help with their work she was more than happy to step in to support other classmates, another reason why she would be an excellent candidate for student council president. 

Come to think of it, she’d better write that down as one of her key points, she was sure that would be a good point to convince the votes to work in her favour. 

With a notebook full to the brim with ideas written down, it was obvious that she had this campaign in the bag. Erwin was pretty well known in the school by now, and with a picture perfect track record, she was certain that it was a no-brainer who would win. 

The school day progressed as normal, every other class was getting ready to start working on folio and everyone was both eager and dreading to get started on working. 

Erwin had already begun work on planning her coursework for the year, and spending a few periods of class focusing on her upcoming election shouldn’t draw her back too much. She was always one to be able to catch up with incredible amounts of work, like when she had to leave the country short notice due to a family emergency in the last year. Don’t be fooled though, this was the longest she had stayed off school in years, other than that her attendance was as perfect as her marks. 

A pastel orange bled through the sky as the night slowly crept in, there were still students hanging out and around the school; some were hanging out with friends at the gates while others stayed to finish up doing work in the library. Erwin was among these few people, brainstorming more points to bring up during her presentation. 

Would she need a projector? No, it would be too much of a hassle fixing up a powerpoint perfect enough to get her point across, what if something went wrong and ruined her whole run? It was too much of a risk to take in her opinion, then again, she always was fond of gambling on the odds working in her favour.

Enough of this, maybe Hanji would be able to give their insight on what she should do.

Ring..........ring........ring......

Damn, they’re probably busy rehearsing for that band competition that’s coming up in a few weeks. They’d better find a singer and fast if they want to make it in time before the submissions close.

The windows let the colours of the sky flood into the large room, bouncing from shelf to shelf, It is starting to get late, Erwin thought to herself, letting her eyes wonder among her set out textbooks on the table. Summer always managed to make her feel melancholy, maybe it was the feeling of going back to the school that had downgraded so much over the years.....it was depressing really. 

But all of that will change soon enough. 

Just you wait, the second Erwin Smith is elected to oversee the schools well-being and visions, it will be astonishing.

It will be devastating.

The sudden buzz coming from her phone snapped her swiftly out of her daydream, damn it, if only she had written more down in that time she had wasted.

It was Hanji calling, most likely seeing why she had called them earlier. Erwin accepted the call and raised the phone to her ear.

Seems like her assumption was correct, for in the background there were a wide array of sounds muffled by a door. Hanji must have stepped outside after seeing that they had missed a call. 

“You called? Sorry i couldn’t answer, we were testing out the instruments in the music room and my phone was in my jacket pocket.” The brunette laughed guiltily.

She began to express her anxieties about the project. What if all of this was for nothing and no one would even be interested in voting? She genuinely couldn’t remember the last time she had heard anyone in class discussing it. Don’t they realise how important this is for the future of the school? 

“You shouldn’t worry too much about this Erwin, seriously. I cant think of someone who has a better chance at winning than you. Heck come to think of it, I’m pretty sure you’re the only one openly campaigning this year! God, you can be so humble sometimes.” Hanji tried desperately to bring their friends hopes up....even if it was through a very quick phone call during band practise. 

“Hm....maybe you’re right.....I doubt anyone else will be running this year to be honest. Which is both a good thing and bad i suppose.....” She carried on, “On one hand I pretty much have zero competition, which great in theory as I don’t have to try so hard. But on the other that means no one even cares enough about this place to do something about it, to make a change...” She frowned, now completely lost in her own turmoil of thought. 

“Aw come on eyebrows! There isn’t any need to be brooding like that all the time, you have to stay focused on what you’re going to change when you win! Hey, how about you come with Mike and I to go get something to eat later and you can take you’re mind off things. Anything to get your head out of that rut you’re in!” 

Erwin could always rely on Hanji to cheer her up whenever she’s feeling down. It was one of the reasons she was still sane after all these years of work. If she didn’t have Hanji around to bring her back to reality, she would probably end up an emotionless robot. 

Of course, only being high school students, they didn’t have a lot of money. So opting for a fast food place was imminent.

The three all sat at a table close to the back, far away enough so that people nearby wouldn’t get too startled over Hanji’s sudden and frequent outbursts. 

“Hey, did you hear that someone around school has been getting into more trouble lately? None of the teachers can seem to figure out who it is right enough.” Hanji explained excitedly with their mouth still full of food. 

She had heard stories of the gangs around school, how they would beat you to a pulp if you crossed their path the wrong way, how they weren’t people you would want to get involved with, even by accident. 

They’re the same people who you would often see smoking outside of the school gates, throwing bottles and the like at each other as if it were some game. 

Those are the kind of people Erwin wanted to change most.

“It’s sad really,” Erwin began, “Most of them grew up without a proper parental figure teaching them the difference between right and wrong.” 

Mike and Hanji looked at each other, wondering if the other was actually following anything she was saying. As much as they loved her, the tangents the girl would go on could last forever, and they weren’t ready to sit and listen to another one during a time where they should be relaxing. 

Hanji began, “W-well, I heard some rumours that Levi was among one of them! You know, the girl who’s able to take out five grown men at once? Haven’t you seen it Mike?”

The man nodded to the question, “Yeah, on my way from school once I heard lots of noise comin’ from an alleyway not that far from here. Went to check it out and saw three large men surrounding her...” 

The two looked at him in amazement, who the hell was this chick? Erwin thought to herself.

“Next thing I know she’s got one on the ground almost instantly, must’ve broken something because the yowl he let out was like one i’ve never heard before. The other came swinging at her then all of a sudden, bitch pulls out a knife and slashes a cut halfway up his face.” 

Erwin sat in awe, they may be delinquents but god were they impressive when it came to hand-to-hand combat; something she had always been lacking.

“Tell her about the other guy!” 

“Didn’t see”

“What?! You said there was another guy!” Hanji let out a scream of anguish, all this build up for nothing! 

“Do you really think I was willing to stay back there and let her catch me? I might not be a perfect student like Erwin but if I got involved with someone like that it would basically mean the end of my career, no one wants to see what those people are truly capable of.” 

Mike was right, although this person they talked about seemed incredibly impressive with their physical skills; she was still dangerous, she was still apart of the problem. 

“Aw man! I just remembered I had to go home and finish off that chemistry homework I forgot to do last week!” Hanji stood up from their seat, frantically searching for their phone and checking the time. 

“I’ll have to see you guys tomorrow I guess, bye!” 

Erwin and Mike both watched them run out of the restaurant with their bag quickly slung over their shoulder. 

“I better get going as well, I promised Nanaba I would help her pick out ingredients for her class tomorrow.” Mike grabbed his and Hanji’s abandoned tray, rising from his seat to empty the contents in to the trash nearby. 

It was getting pretty dark outside, and Erwin wanted to at least make it home before the people of the night started roaming about.

“Of course, yeah, that’s fine no worries.” The girl followed Mike in putting her tray away and walked with him to stand outside until they parted ways.

The air hit her face instantly upon stepping outside for the first time since sunset. The street lights had turned on and everyone now on the streets were equipped with large jackets, Erwin only had her jacket from school wrapped around her, but she would survive the 20 minute walk back to her house; it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

Turning a corner down the down the street brought on a sudden anxiety inside of her, there were no people about.....and it was eerily quiet....

These types of things never seemed to bother her, hell, he had been walking down these exact streets for years now. 

But there was something different about tonight, it had something to do with the chilling story Mike had told her no less than an hour ago. 

God....the thought of actually running into someone like that was never a prominent fear before, she had heard plenty of stories to do with those types of people. The types of people who would show up to class late or not at all. The people who would be walking about the halls shouting profanities at everyone and anyone in their sights.

Yeah Yeah, I’ve heard it all before.

But there was something about that particular person, the girl who was taking on people double her size that her friend was talking about. 

Erwin pondered on who they were for a moment; she had wondered if they ever met before, even if it was a brief glance in the halls. She needed something to picture what this person looked li-.........

Her train of thought came to a screeching halt the second she heard a loud thud coming from the alleyway just up from her, and not just any old thud mind you. No......this sounded like a fight. 

Her immediate thought was to quickly turn the other way, just turn around and find another way home, whatever this was definitely wasn’t worth the risk it held.

Just turn around.

And go home. 

Why? What the hell was she doing? This wasn’t what she had planned at all! The long alleyway stretched down a nauseatingly narrow path, giving the illusion that the walls were closing in on her. The sounds of unintelligible shouting getting louder and louder with every shaky step. 

It was as if the curiosity from earlier had taken full control of her brain, taunting her with the opportunity to witness one of these fights in person. 

This was stupid.

The turns were sharp, they seemed to never end, the moonlight was getting further away the deeper she went.....until....

Poking her head around the last corner, the first thing Erwins eyes caught onto was the man hoisted up from the floor by his collar. There was blood everywhere.....it looked like whatever happened here previously definitely wasn’t pretty.

“Well? I asked you a question! what the hell do you think you were doing trying to get out or repaying me?”

The sudden voice emerging from the hooded figure holding onto the man made the cautious woman observing flinch back. Such a harsh voice....she had never heard anything like it before.

It was obvious to her that she was laying witness to a dispute about money, something she obviously had no knowledge in, especially in this situation.

Two other people came into the light of the open area, one pulling the man back, while the other knelt down and raided his pockets. 

She shouldn’t be here. She shouldn’t be watching this. Everything about the situation she was in could spell complete disaster for her career. What the hell was she doing becoming the front row of a rough argument between some people in an alleyway anyway? 

“Just as I thought, slimy bastard. What else do you have hiding from us?” The main one of the group spoke up, analysing the money brought from the mans pockets carefully. 

After stuffing the stack into their pocket, a swift motion of their boot to the mans face made him fall back, he began scrambling to get away from the person in front of him. It was clear this man had sustained previous injuries not long ago, how long have they been at this? 

No....everything about this was wrong......Erwin had managed to let her interest get the better of her, and now she needed some way to escape...before any one of those people in there take notice of her presence. 

Carefully, the tall woman took a step back; her foot colliding with a plastic bottle laying conveniently behind her.

She felt her heart stop, as the noise coming from around the corner had also stopped.

It was as if her life flashed before her eyes, when her fight or flight kicked in, she quickly followed the latter idea, escaping from the place at once. 

The impending footsteps summoned quickly behind her, there’s no doubt they were now chasing whoever had fallen into their business. 

Her head whipped around, only to see the one person still hot on her trail, fuck, if it’s any of my luck then I can guarantee that whoever is chasing me right now is probably their leader.

It felt as if the alleyway has gotten ten times longer since she had first mindlessly strolled in, how in the hell she was going to make it out of this situation alive, she had no idea. 

Just then, it was as if all her prayers of making it out alive were answered, for there before her was an opening onto the main street. Maybe now someone will happen to be walking down and can rescue her from this situation she had stupidly got herself into.

Taking a leap forward out of the alleyway, she frantically scanned her surroundings, seeing if anyone was there to help. Please, just let there be someone to save me from this before it’s too la-

A hand reached out of the darkness, pulling her back into the alleys as if she were hanging bate used to reel in a monster. Her face was snapped around to look at the hooded figure, she was unable to make out any facial features of the person, even this close to their face. She choked for air after being dragged down to match the height of the perpetrator now holding her in their grasp. Man this wasn’t going to be good. 

If only her instincts had kicked in earlier when she had the chance to get away...

“A girl with a pretty face such as yourself shouldn’t be walking alone at night, ‘specially down here where just anyone can grab you. What fucking business do you have being down there, hm?” 

She was frozen in fear, the same type of fear you would get watching a horror movie late at night, this even felt like living in one. 

“I-I uh.... uhm....” No words were coming to her mind, all she could think about was a way of escape, as if she could actually best this person.

Her analysis of the situation was then rudely interrupted. 

“You look way too innocent to be around here,”

The grip on Erwins cooler loosened, as she slowly slid down to the ground, backpack hanging almost completely off. Thank god, maybe she wasn’t going to die tonight.

“Listen, i’ll let you off for this one, considering it would be such a shame to do anything damaging to that cute face of yours.....But,”

She looked up to the sound of the other two associates standing at either side of her, all staring bullets into her despite the fact that their eyes were covered. 

“If i see you around here unwarranted again, I won’t hesitate to do more than what you saw back there.” 

And with a quick nod to the other two mysterious individuals, they descended back into the depths of the alley.

Erwin sat there in utter shock......there was no way that she had just been let off with a simple warning. 

There was no way in hell that what just happened was even real. 

After collecting her sanity back and rising up from the ground, she thought it was about time she had headed home, god knows what her father was thinking back at home after not arriving at the time she had promised him earlier. 

As she was about to walk away, she caught on to a snippet of a conversation the trio were having as they made their way back down through the backstreet behind her,

“Wasn’t that awesome Levi? She looked like she was ready to piss her pants she was that scared!!”

“Shut the hell up, will you, idiot? We need to go back and get rid of that blood before another fucker comes down and assumes murder.” 

Levi? That was the name of the person from Mikes story earlier.....there’s no way....

Erwin leant against the wall looking down at the concrete ground, the words from the woman earlier now echoing in her mind. 

‘If i see you around here unwarranted again, I won’t hesitate to do more than what you saw back there.’

She had really met the notorious Levi, the person her friends were ranting and raving about back in that restaurant....

She really didn’t want to admit it.....but there was something about that encounter that left her with more questions than she already had.

Hanji wasn’t even remotely prepared for the story Erwin was going to come in with tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first proper fan fic since 2015 so please forgive how poor the writing probably is lmao. Hopefully i’ll have the willpower to keep updating, but i hope u enjoyed! (Also i apologise for being very unoriginal and sticking with the canon names, hopefully it doesn’t put anyone off too much i was just very lazy)


End file.
